


Sour Bottle Baby (Boy) With Eyes The Size Of Baby Worlds

by orphan_account



Series: Mpreg and kiddies Series [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage Risk, Mpreg, Save Rock and Roll Era, no wives or kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Patrick never expected to become the first male to ever get pregnant. Pete always wanted a kid and wants to tell the whole world. It does go worldwide, thanks to paparazzi and interviews and Twitter. Is the kid more than they bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary but hopefully the story's better.

At first, it was a practical joke. Or at least it seemed like it.

Now? Not so much.

Patrick stared at the test in disbelief. The two small lines displayed stared right back at him. This couldn't be right at all. Why him? Last time he checked, he was a male! 

Then why is the pregnancy test confirming he's pregnant?

Patrick started pacing, gripping the small object without taking his eyes off of it. It was clear he had to pay his doctor a visit, but he was scared and he was panicking and he was terrified and...you get the point. He'd never experienced or even heard of a guy get pregnant, so he had no idea what to think or do. He'd eventually have to wait for his husband to get back from work to declare the news. He'd seen this happen in movies. With a girl, of course, and how they're so afraid to tell their parents and even their partner or the person that knocked them up. But he's in their shoes now and he completely understands how they felt. If it was bad enough with being a chick, then how will it go for him? How will he and Pete even deal with a kid? If it was a kid, anyway.

" 'Trick?"

Patrick hides the test in one of the cabinets and rushes downstairs to greet his lover. 

"How was your day?" Patrick asks, pulling away from their embrace. Pete smiles and kisses Patrick's forehead.

"A whole lot better, sweetie. I can tell something's wrong, though. Are you alright?"

Patrick chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine. What makes you think that?"

Pete shrugs and says "I don't know. Something in my gut?"

Patrick pokes his husband's stomach and says "well your gut is very wrong because I feel great. Better than ever"

"You know you can tell me anything, Lunchbox"

Patrick nods rapidly and says "I know. Nothing is wrong. I'm absolutely fine"

Pete eyes him suspiciously, aware of the unusual behavior. At last, he shrugs.

"I'm starving. What's for dinner?" He asks.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

He did it again the next day. Patrick bought another test from the pharmacy and took it, waiting for the results impatiently. What? It was strange! He'd decided to tell Pete what's happening (because he'd find out sooner or later anyway because Pete is Pete and he'd do the impossible to figure out what the hell is going on) and then go to see his doctor (preferably with Pete). 

Again, the test showed up with two small lines. Patrick wailed in desperation and put it beside the other from yesterday. Sure, he'd started to show signs of pregnancy. Specially the morning sickness. Pete rubbed his back that morning while Patrick puked the little he ate from last night's dinner. It wasn't the first time it'd happened. It started about a week ago and he'd been vomiting nonstop. Pete offered to take him to a doctor but Patrick refused, muttering 'No, I'm fine' into the toilet. Clearly he wasn't, and Pete knew that, but he didn't want to push his husband. And, although he didn't know, the mood swings that were yet to come wouldn't help a cranky Patrick. Patrick sighs and heads back into their room. He pulls out his 'Your Pregnancy Week By Week' book from under the dresser. Don't judge him. Might as well be ready is he's actually pregnant. Patrick lays on his stomach, opening the book and continued where he left off. Pete should be home in a few minutes. He should be able to read a few chapters and store as much information as possible. 

A few chapters later, he hears the front door open and then close. Patrick shoved the book back where it was and brings out his laptop, opening Garageband and pretend to be working. The door to the master bedroom opens.

"Hey" Patrick mutters, without looking up from the screen.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" Pete asks.

Patrick shrugs and says "That was just this morning. I feel better"

Pete nods and walks into the bathroom. After a while, Patrick hears the water running and slightly muffled whistling. He exits Garageband and opens Google. A few moments later, he finds himself reading pregnancy experiences from women. Basically how they felt and how they put up with different side effects. 

He hears the bathroom door open slowly.

"Uh, Patrick?"

Patrick hums in response.

"I was looking around for my meds and found these" Pete held up both pregnancy tests. Patrick looks up and freezes. He'd forgotten about the tests and now Pete probably knew. Patrick chuckles nervously. 

"Yea, about those..."

"I think there's something you need to explain. Did you knock a girl up?"

"No! Pete, god no. It's nothing like that-"

"Then why are there pregnancy tests that read positive in the cabinet where I keep my medicine?"

Patrick sighs.

"Look, Pete. It's hard to explain and you may not believe me, but-I know this is weird..."

"You're pregnant?" Pete joked, but frowned when Patrick stiffened.

"As strange as it sounds...well, yes. Yes, I am pregnant"

Pete stares at him, trying to figure out if Patrick was playing some kind of sick prank on him. When he's positive Patrick's nowhere near lying, he runs a hand through his bleached blonde hair. He tries to steady his breathing and bites his lip before directing his gaze back on his husband.

"This is-"

"I know" Patrick interrupts.

"So what? You wanna go to the hospital or something?"

Patrick nods and let's out the sob he's been holding in. He didn't think Pete would take it so well. Even if it's some false alarm, Patrick doesn't think of it as such. Now, Pete probably thinks he's crazy and a freak of nature. Next thing he knows, Pete's arms are around him, holding him impossibly close.

"Hey, babe, it's ok. We'll get through it together. Whether it's real or not"

Patrick nods against his husbands chest.

"You don't hate me?" Patrick muttered.

"Patrick, why would I hate you? If anything, I'm here for you. I love you so much, baby"

"I love you, too" Patrick mumbles against Pete's chest. His sniffs sooner turned to soft breathing, indicating he was fast asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Well, Mr. Wentz, I don't mean to scare you but it seems that you are, in fact, conceived. I know it's strange and just insane but we're trying to figure out just what or how it happened. Obviously, yes, sexual intercourse, but we're trying to find out how the sperm was created. We've never dealt with someone like you, Patrick" Doctor Adam explains.

"I figured" Patrick grumbled. 

"We do, however, have to ask you a few questions. You are our first male to ever become pregnant and we want to know as much as possible for future experiences. I'm going to have you come in at least 4 times a month. Could you do that?"

Patrick nodded. He's always at home, anyways. Most of the time bored out of his mind.

"Great. Now our other Mr. Wentz is going to look out for you and give us a call if there's anything unusual going. My guesses are that your pregnancy is not much different from females"

"I've already been experiencing morning sickness. That counts, right? If it's pretty much ever morning?" Patrick asks.

Doctor Adam nods, writing something down on his clipboard. He walks to his desk and pulls out a stack of paperwork from one of the cabinets. He flips through them and hands them to Patrick.

"Fill these out for me and bring them in on your next visit. We'll give you a call to inform you your next appointment"

Patrick nods and walks out, meeting his husband in the waiting room. Patrick told him to wait out there, since Pete hated hospital rooms because of the last encounter with one. 

"Did he tell you what's going on? Are you actually, you know, with child?"

Patrick nods, handing him the stack of paper. The top one confirmed his doubts. Pets eyes went wide.

"Wow. This is strange...yet great"

"Great?"

Pete nods, grinning.

"Of course. I've always wanted a kid"

Patrick chuckles. And he thought the possibly-a-baby-that-is-now-actually-a-baby would be a problem in his and Pete's relationship.

"Pete, the doctor said I was the first guy to become pregnant"

"That's cool"

Patrick laughs and shakes his head and says "you find the strangest things cool"

"Who says you're strange?"

"How am I not?"

Pete grabs him by his shoulders, kissing his husband's nose.

"You're not, babe"


	2. Month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I apologize

~few weeks later~

"I got it!"

Patrick looks up from yet another pregnancy book. 

"What do you mean?"

"I should tweet pics of you every month"

"What?" Patrick choked out.

"Yea. To see how much you've progressed and how bigger you tummy gets"

Patrick chuckles and goes back to his book.

"But seriously. I should take a picture and caption it. Like, take a picture now and title it month 1. That way we can keep track"

"Uh no. Are you out of your mind? Wait, don't answer that. Of course you are, but there is no way we're going public about this. Not yet, at least" Patrick retorts, tilting his book back to glare at his husband.

Pete frowns.

"Why not? If they're gonna find out sooner or later"

"Not if I don't show it. I dont know, maybe I'll wear an oversized sweater or something" Patrick says.

Pete sighs and says "what's our explanation when the crowd discovers a baby roaming around with the band?"

Patrick drops his book and groans in disgust.

"Woah, ok, I'll shut up. Just don't get mad at me or anything" Pete says quickly.

Patrick shakes his head and mutters "I feel nauseous"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or...?"

Patrick nods and jumps up, rushing to the bathroom. Next thing he hears is retching.

"Patrick, do you need anything?" Pete calls.

Patrick too busy throwing up the continents of his stomach to answer.

"I...yea, I'm coming" 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Wait, what did the doc say again?" Pete asked for the third time on their way back home.

"He says I'll be due a month earlier than females and the birth will obviously be anal. My pain level will be a little higher. All my symptoms will be worse. In other words, I'm more fucked than a girl"

"Literally" Pete says with a smirk, earning a smack on the shoulder.

"Get serious, will you?" Patrick asks aggravated.

"Isn't it a little too early for mood swings?" Pete asks, rubbing his soar shoulder.

Patrick scoffs and looks out the window, imagining how his life will change with a baby around.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"When are we telling Andy and Joe? Or our parents? Or the fans?" Pete rambled. They'd just gotten home that night. Patrick sat on the couch and reviews different types of forms the doctor gave him while Pete happily placed his head on his husband's lap.

"Pete, have some patience. Jeez, it's hard enough to deal with a human forming inside me. Besides, this is only my first month" Patrick says, looking down at Pete and finishing off with a sigh.

"Alright. I'm just asking, though. They're going to eventually find out sooner or later" 

"And I shall enjoy that while I can, thank you" Patrick says, with a hint of sarcasm. Pete shrugs in response.

"Can you do me a favor?" Patrick suddenly asks.

"Sure. What's up?" Pete asks

"Could you pick up some Pepto-Bismol on your way from work?"

"It's not safe. I was about to get you a few things to help you with your nausea but I searched it up and no, apparently you can't take it"

"Huh. Nice thinking, Wentz" 

"I try, Wentz" Pete says with a smirk.

Patrick glances down and chuckles. Pete grins and leans up to connect their lips.

"You're such a sap, Peter"

"You love it"

"Yea. I kinda do. Just don't get too carried away when the kid's born" 

"I can't promise you anything, sweetie"


	3. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete almost spills the beans and Patrick craves a strange dish. A little bit of mood swings ensures.

By the second month, Joe and Andy already had their suspicions. They knew something was off about Patrick and the way Pete seemed more careful and responsible and less...Pete. While planning the next tour with the rest of the crew, the two didn't seem like themselves. Pete kept trying to postpone the date of the tour while Patrick glared and muttered 'I can do this'. It wasn't meant to be overheard but it kind of was.

Patrick slammed his hands on the table they were sitting at.

"We don't have to postpone the tour for 5 more months. I'll be fine"

"Uh huh, and why wouldn't you be?" Joe asks.

"I never said I wouldn't be" he says.

"Patrick, are you sure? I mean, we could-" Pete starts.

"No. Sheesh, Pete. I've told you plenty of times" Patrick says

"What is going on? Is there a problem with the tour date?" Andy asks, fed up with the argument.

"Yes!" Pete exclaims, at the same time Patrick says "No. There isn't"

Andy and Joe share a glance before turning back to the other half of the band.

"Is there something wrong? Relationship problems?" Andy asks.

Pete and Patrick shake their head wordlessly. Patrick didn't want to come out to their friends or family yet.

"It's nothing. Patrick's just in a fragile state at the moment, and for a few months, but the tour should be our only problem for now" Pete says.

"Fragile?" Joe asks confusedly.

"What the hell, man? Patrick, did you break a bone or something?" Andy asks, directing his attention to the singer. 

Patrick shook his head and glared at Pete.

"Don't listen to him. That's all nonsense"

Pete shrugs and mutters "Fine"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Patrick, c'mon. Talk to me. Please" Pete begs.

Patrick had been ignoring Pete the whole time since they got home from rehearsal. Pete's been trying to start a conversation since the drive home with no such luck.

"Patrick please"

Patrick walked to their bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Pete immediately followed, only to try to open the door and realize it's locked. He cursed his luck and knocked a few times. After the door remained closed, he did the only adult thing he could think of: complain.

"'Trick! Let me in! Please!" He whined, knocking frantically.

"Go away, Pete" Patrick says, followed by a sigh.

"You spoke! Now, will you let me in?"

No response.

Pete groaned and began to knock endlessly again. Finally, the door opened and a grumpy Patrick glared.

"Listen, I'm sorry an-"

"Pete, shup up"

"Ok, but is there something I can do so you'll forgive me?"

Patrick seems to think for a while before saying "I want almonds. With whipped cream and strawberry jelly"

"...What?"

"You heard me"

"I-yea, I think I did, but did I hear correctly?"

"You can easily sleep on the couch toni-"

"Ok ok, don't worry. I'll run to the grocery store and get all the...ingredients. Just, you know, chill"

"Pete, don't ever tell me to 'chill' again. Not while I'm like this"

Pete hesitates before leaning to give the latter a kiss on the nose, mentally celebrating when Patrick gave him a small smile in return.

"Now go. The kid and I are hungry" Patrick says, unable to keep the smile off his face. Pete nods and practically runs out the door, keys in hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Ugh, I never found anything more delicious in my life" Patrick says, moaning in delight, savoring the taste of his unheard of dish.

"If you say so" Pete mutters, eyes locked on the tv.

"No, really. You should taste it" Patrick says, scooping some on the continent and offering his husband the spoon.

"Uh, I think I'll pass, thanks" Pete says, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Why? I'm being honest here. This is delicious"

"Yea, no. I bet it's tasty and all, but I dont want any. It'a kinda strange"

Patrick stared blankly and-were those-were those tears forming in his eyes?

"You think I'm weird, don't you? Holy smokes, I should've known. You hate me and think I'm weird and-"

"Hey! No, Patrick, I never said anything like that-"

"But you thought it. You think I'm some kind of strange species who has the ability to reproduce-

"Patrick, no, I don't! Here, tell you what. I'll try your whipped cream stuff, alright? Yea? Will that make you feel better?"

"See?! Now your treating me like a child"

"Ugh no! Trickydoll-"

"Am I frustrating you? Is that it?"

Pete cradles his husband's cheeks and smashes their lips together. Patrick seems to fight back for a while before melting into the kiss. Pete leans back and wipes the tears away from Patrick's pale cheeks. Clearly, the mood swings were about to begin.   
"Do you still want some of my supper?" Patrick asks quietly. 

Pete nods and opens his mouth. Patrick giggles and stuffs the food in Pete's mouth. It wasn't half as bad as Pete expected. Strange taste, but it was edible. Nonetheless, he nods approvingly and swallows.

"That was really good" 

"So you don't think I'm weird?" Patrick asks shyly.

If this wasn't the most adorable sight Pete's ever seen, he doesn't know what is.

"Of course not. Nowhere near, baby" Pete says, pulling Patrick to his lap. Patrick snuggles and mutters an "I love you" before turning to the screen where Full House was playing.

"Pete, what gender do you think the baby will be?"

Pete manages a shrug.

"No clue, but I kinda want a boy. You know, to call 'champ' or 'sports'. Besides, he'd get along just fine with the rest of the guys. What about you?"

"I don't know, but I'd like either. I'd go more for a girl, though. People say they're a whole lot easier than boys"

"But them I'm gonna have to deal with the boys chasing our little princess!" Pete complained.

"What about girls smothering our little champ?" Patrick questions with a smirk.

"Hey, at least we know how he's getting the girls. How? Because he's gonna have our looks"

Patrick giggles.

"Yea, I guess you're right"


	4. Month 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ultrasound and paparazzi makes their theory. Joe and Andy figure out about Patrick's state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its clear that I'm trying to update a day after my last update

Month 3 

"Alright, boys. Are you ready to see your baby?" Doctor Adam asks, pulling on blue exam gloves.

To be honest, they were a nervous wreck. Both dads couldn't wait to see their baby, but then again, it would be flabbergasting. Either way, they nod. The doctor applies the cold gel on Patrick's stomach and adjusts the small machine in different places until he sees a figure on the screen. He makes sure it's actually the baby and tries to get a better view of it. He beams and exclaims "there it is!"

Patrick gasps while Pete let's out a breathy laugh.

"I-is this real?" Patrick asks.

Doctor Adam nods enthusiastically. 

"Look, 'Trick. That's our kid, and he's inside YOU"

Patrick nods hesitatingly, muttering a quick "Yea"

"First baby from a male. This is outstanding!" The doctor exclaims.

"Can you imagine, 'Trick? A little boy or girl roaming around?"

"Yea, I can, actually" Patrick says with a small smile.

Doctor Adam hands them the sonogram after cleaning Patrick's stomach with a few paper towels.

"So next month, doc?" Pete asks.

The doctor nods, placing the stuff where they belong and throwing away the paper towels

"Yes. Check up next month and I'll inform you anything I've discovered so far. Give me a call if you notice something's wrong. Right now, everything's pretty normal. As normal as it can be"

Pete nods and shuts the door behind him. He examines the picture on his was out. Patrick was a few feet ahead of him, probably trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Holy smokes" he hears Patrick mutter. Pete looks up and sees a group of paparazzi, who have no doubt already noticed them, waiting outside. He could already hear the murmurs about the slip in Pete's hand. They knew what it was. Pete places the picture in his back pocket and wraps his arm around Patrick's waist.

"Just stay close, alright? Don't answer any questions that'll make you feel uncomfortable"

Patrick nods understandingly and the couple walk out. Paparazzi immediately scurry and shove microphones in their faces. Camera flashes go off from all over the place.

"Was that a sonogram you had in your hands, Pete?" 

"Did you guys get a woman pregnant?"

"Who is this other lady lover?"

"Is the lady a carrier of your future child?"

"We didn't get anyone pregnant" Pete says before quickly spotting the body guards and thankfully being 'rescued' from the multitude of interviews and photographers. They climb into Pete's red Ferrari with the help of the body guards who kept the nosy camera men and interviewers a safe distance apart. 

"I have a feeling things are going to get a whole lot harder" Patrick mutters.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Joe slammed the Kerrang! magazine on the Wentz's coffee table.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Joe questions, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Guys, which girl is pregnant?" Andy asks, much calmer than Joe.

Patrick gently pickes up the magazine, which was already opened to a page. The title read "Stump-Wentz Adoption Child or Simply Just A Mistake?" There were two pictures: one where Pete is holding the sonogram, and the other is them leaving the hospital.

Patrick didn't bother reading the passage. Pete, however, did.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Patrick says.

"So you two don't know what THIS is talking about?" Joe asks sternly.

Patrick shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Where's the sonogram?" Andy asked, turning to Pete. He didn't look up, just went to his room. Having known Pete for quite a while, Patrick knew what he was up to. Maybe it was just the time to tell their best friends. Patrick doesn't want the news to spread to quickly, so their best friends it is for now.

"Listen guys, you might not believe us, but when Pete said I was in a fragile state, he meant-"

He was cut off when Pete walking back in and handed Andy the sonogram.

"Don't tell 'em. I want this to be one of those dramatic moments" 

Patrick rolls his eyes but doesn't object. Joe and Andy observed the barely noticeable figure in the picture.   
"Patrick, doesn't the name of the mother go there?" Joe asks, pointing to the corner of the photograph.

"Yes, it does" Patrick breathes out.

"Then why's your name imprinted?" Andy asks.

"Well, the name of the carrier always goes there..." Patrick drifts off

There was a moment of silence before Joe bursts out laughing.

"Wait, so what you're trying to tell us is, you're pregnant?" Joe questions, catching his breath.

Patrick nods nervously. Joe laughs again, Andy joining this time. Now, they'd expect for the other two to join in and exclaim "Just kidding. Gosh, you guys are hard to trick", but no. Pete and Patrick stared blankly, patiently waiting for their best friends to stop crackling. Andy and Joe are aware that their friends are waiting for them to calm themselves, and so they do.

"You guys really don't believe us, do you?" Patrick questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but you're joking, right?" Joe asks.

Patrick turns to Pete, disappointment written all over his face. Pete gives him a reassuring smile and reaches into his back pocket. He unfolds the paperwork Patrick received last month from the doctor (the one that confirmed he was pregnant) and hands it to Andy. He grabs it and reads over the printed words. 

"Hey Joe?" He asks, without taking his eyes off the paper.

Joe takes a moment to steady his breathing before answering with a quick "what?"

"He is pregnant"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"You can never have too many parenting books" Joe says, dropping the cardboard box full of thick, soft cover books he bought Marie when she was pregnant. Patrick picks up a book from the top and passes it too Pete.

"Here you go, babe"

Pete sticks his tongue out playfully, for the title read "Parenting for Dummies"

"I bet you 20 bucks you didn't even bother to read every single one of these" Andy says, turning to Joe.

Joe huffs and digs through his pocket, handing him the money.

"Curse you, Hurley" he mutters.

"Oh god, I gotta puke again" Patrick says, dashing to the bathroom.

"Poor guy's got it bad, huh?" Joe asks. 

"Yea. He's literally the only guy who's ever gotten pregnant. He has to actually take the risk to deal with all the trouble and make his way through" 

"Huh, that was touching" Joe chimes in.

Pete shrugs.

"Yea, well-"

"Pete! What did I tell you about your cloths after you shower?" Patrick asked from the bathroom. 

Pete.cursed under his breath and answers "Don't leave them on the bathroom floor?"

"Yea, and why are they in here?"

"I forgot?"

"Pete, you never listen, do you?"

"I'm sorry! I'll pick them up in a sec"

"When will you ever listen? Come get them now!"

"Alright, ok, I will when I get in there"

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!"

Pete flinched at the use of his full name and forces a small laugh, turning to his two friends.

"I should-"

"Yea ok" Andy says.

As soon as Pete's out of sight, Joe whispers "It's the mood swings. Trust me. I know this"


	5. Month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick find out the baby's gender (which was given away in the title). Miscarriage risk.

It was great, you know. Today they'd find out if the little one was a boy or a girl. It feels great to no longer use the term 'it' and refer to the baby as 'him' or 'her'. So far, only Joe and Andy knew about Patrick's abnormal pregnancy. Pete and Patrick decided to tell everyone after the tour, which was next month. By everyone, they meant their friends and family and making it go worldwide, because this was obviously big news. The doctor had mentions that not many males had Patrick's ability to reproduce. Only about 25% could, but since not all of the small variety of males were homosexuals, well they'd never know. For now, it was just Patrick.

The couple were on their way to the hospital, chatting nonstop about the baby's gender. For example, they'd discuss cloths and cribs and arguing whether the kid would need a pony or not (you'd know who's against that decision). However, the closer they got, the more anxious they became. Either way, Pete tried to keep Patrick calm by placing a hand on his knee and comforting him with soothing words.

"Patrick, calm down. It's not like you're giving birth yet"

"I'd normally be excited, but what about all the people in there? They'd wonder what the heck two guys are doing there"

"Fuck the people. They can mind their own business, alright? You just stay calm"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Ready, Patrick?" Doctor Adam asked, pulling on the exam gloves and grabbing the materials he used for the ultrasound.

"Yea, I think I am, doctor" Patrick says. Pete takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Very well"

The doctor applies the gel on Patrick's stomach and slides the small machine everywhere, just like last time.

"Huh. It's playing hide-and-seek with me" the doctor says, earning a small laugh from the two other guys.

After searching for a while, the doctor adjust the machine to get a better view of the baby.

"There's the little fella"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Pete asks.

The doctor zooms in and says "Congratulations. It's a boy"

Pete and Patrick share a thrilled look and glance back at the doctor.

"Great! So I don't have to purchase a shotgun and hide it away in my closet?" Pete asks.

"I-no sir, I guess you don't" the doctor says, shooting Pete a strange look.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Yes! Another guy in the group!" Joe exclaims.

Pete had called Joe and Andy over to deliver the news. He would've never thought Joe would be so pumped about it. He didn't care, because as long as the guys were happy about the baby, it made him happy.

"So have you guys came up with a name yet?" Andy asks.

"Not yet. You guys could help, though" Patrick says.

Andy and Joe happily agreed, already spurting different names.

"Ok no. Joe, we will not call him Spartacus, and Andy, I know where you're going with the name Luke"

"Hurley's is a great idea. Just imagine one day showing up at his school and shouting 'Luke, I am your father' in front of the entire school" Joe explains. Pete was nearly convinced but Patrick put him back in his place.

"Joe, we don't want to embarrass our son" Patrick says.

"Where's the fun in that? That's our job as parents!" Joe exclaims.

Either way, Patrick school his head and says a firm "No"

"Well what about you, Patrick? You haven't said a thing" Andy says.

"I don't know. I like the name Zachary, or David"

"You just want to name him after Bowie" Pete teased.

"Guilty, but what about Zach?" Patrick asked.

The guys murmur amongst each other and agree that the name isn't so bad.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was midnight when he felt it. The feeling of a warm liquid he feels he's lying in. The feeling Patrick felt he was soaked in this unknown liquid. He was, though, soaked in it. Was it an 'accident'? He shifted to a sitting position and turns on the lamp, throwing the covers off of him and inspecting the warmth. Patrick gasps he realized he was indeed soaked in RED liquid. He knew what it was the moment he caught a glimpse at it. 

No no no, this can't be happening. It explains the lack of vomit and the nonstop back pain. He just couldn't loose his son.

"Pete, wake up" he exclaimed, shaking said man awake.

The sleeping man startled awake and rolled over to face his husband, prompting on his elbow when he saw his husband sitting up. 

"Pete, call the doctor! I'm bleeding!" Patrick sobbed.

"Shit" Pete mutters, eyes widening. 

He snatches his phone off the nightstand and does what he's told.  


He rambled on and on about "red", "bleeding", and constantly begs for Patrick and his son to be alright. It was clear Pete was trying to sustain his own sobs, just to be brave for Patrick. The doctor tells him to bring him down to the hospital right away. Pete helps Patrick out of bed and wastes no time pulling on a pair of sweats and the closest t-shirt he could find. 

As soon as they're on the road, Patrick begins to drift off in the back seat from the lose of blood. Pete struggles to keep him awake while trying to keep his eyes on the road. He's driving as fast as humanly possible, but to him, it's an infinity. He's surprised when they make it safely to the hospital. Paramedics immediately place Patrick in one of their stretchers and practically run off inside. Pete tries to desperately keep up with them and begs them to let him in the same room as his husband's. 

They wouldn't, and so Pete had to wait in the waiting room, making two specific calls. The look on Patrick's face and the bed soaked in red substance kept replaying in his head.

He prayed to any god out there that his husband and his son are alright.

It felt like an eternity when Joe and Andy came rushing in, still in their night cloths.

"What happened?" Andy asked, taking a seat beside him while Joe sat on the other side.

"Red- all over the bed- covered in red-it was everywhere" Pete choked out, finishing off with a sob. He was thankful there weren't many people around.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Joe asks, rubbing his friend's back. Pete managed a shrug and a whimper.

Pete was afraid of what might be the results. He couldn't loose one of the most important people in his life, much less both. He hoped to have his family safe and without any harm. 

His future and happiness were in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending oh god I'm sorry


	6. Month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oversized coat for almost 100 degree weather and Patrick needs comfortable cloth

"Pete, I need to wear the coat tomorrow night"

"Patrick, you'll roast in that thing! It's gonna be, like, 90 degrees"

"Beats showing off my stomach"

"It hasn't even grown that much!"

Both men were playing tug of war with the poor coat.

"Patrick, the thing is so old!" Pete exclaims, pulling harder.

"Pete, don't make me smack you. It's not even that old. You can barely tell it's been in my closet for a while" Patrick replies, also pulling a tad harder

"Patrick, you wore it in the 'I Don't Care' video"

"So? I don't care" Patrick says sassingly.

Pete rolls his eyes, but let's Patrick win this one. With the mood swings, he couldn't cross the line like he used to.

"Alright, but don't come whining to me when it becomes too hot. Y'know, hotter than you already are" Pete says teasingly.

Patrick grins in triumph and gives Pete a quick kiss on the cheek before stuffing the coat in the luggage.

"I won't. I just don't want to come out to the public just yet" Patrick says.

"Why? You'll have to next month" Pete says.

"Yea, but remember what I told you last time? 'I shall enjoy everyone's obliviousness while I can'?" Patrick questions.

"Not your exact words but close" Pete says.

"Whatever. You know what I mean"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"I hate you so much!" Patrick hollered from the bathroom at their hotel room.

"On the bright side, your nausea's back!" Pete hollers back.

Thankfully, yes, everything was back to normal and every symptom did occur correctly. Last month was an actual miscarriage risk but   
thankfully, it was nothing too major.  
After about 2 hours of waiting, the doctor confirming that they were able to save the baby and Patrick. Pete thinks that's the best news he's ever heard in his entire life, besides the news about Patrick being with child.

"You better hope my throat isn't too sore for the performance"

"But what do you think it was? Actual nausea or just the Cheese Whiz sandwich you made me fix you?"

There was a moment of silence before...

"Shut up and make me another. Add pickles this time"

"Who am I to judge?" Pete mutters to himself, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Hey! Open up, dudes!" Joe's voice shouts from behind the door.

"Pete, open-"

"I heard, 'Trick. I'm a little closer to the door if you hadn't noticed"

"Were you being a smart ass?"

"No, sweetie" Pete says quickly as he opens the door.

Joe and Andy were already holding back their laughter.

"What? I can't deal with a pissed Patrick, y'know" Pete hissed.

And so, Andy and Joe lost it.

"Pete!" Patrick shouts.

"Yea?"

"Ugh, I think we might need to go cloth shopping"

"And why's that?"

"God damnit, Peter. My fucking stomach is growing!"

"But it's really not-"

"Yes it is, shut up"

"Ok, 'Trick"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"So where might they sell maternity clothing for men?"

"Pete, there's no such thing. I'll just have to buy cloths a size bigger"

"Do you want to me help you?" 

"Yea, please"

Patrick was picky about the way the cloths looked on him. He's either complain about it making him seem too big, too weird, or it was too tight.

"This is harder than I thought" he mutters, inspecting a few shirts.

"Patrick, I highly doubt you'll want to be outdoors for a while. It doesn't matter how 'strange' or 'big' you look. Just as long as you're comfortable" Pete says, grabbing a few more shirts and handing them to Patrick.

So they bought a few shirts and sweatpants. And Batman slippers because Patrick whines about foot pain and it'll match his pj's. However, on their way out the mall, a certain store seems to catch Pete's eye.

"Pete, don't you think about it. We can come back to Babies R Us when we tell the public" Patrick says, tugging on Pete's arm.

"But Patrick, can we just take a look around? I'm sure they have a 'Baby on Board' sign in there" Pete says, eyeing the store.

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Pete huffs and mutters 'fine' before following Patrick out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Patrick, you can't be serious"

Patrick was being honest when he said he was wearing the huge overheated coat to the performance. So here he is, wearing the coat that reached above the knees.

"What? I told you-"

"Don't you think the fans will wonder why the heck you're wearing a long ass coat in almost 100 degree weather?" Pete questions.

"Pete, I'm sure they could care less about what I'm wearing as long as they get a performance. Hell, I can show up in a dress and they'd still won't care" Patrick says.

"No, but you would when pics show up on Twitter" 

"Shut up. I'll be fine"

Just then, Joe and Andy burst in, ready to kick the guys out and be on their way. But of course, Joe, being the curious little fucker he is, exclaims:

"Patrick, what the hell are you wearing?!"

Said guy grunts and flips him off.

"Ready to go onstage tonight?" Andy asks.

Pete nods.

"Yea. Let me pack like 30 bottles of ice cold water and a tank top for Patrick and were more ready than ever" 

Sure Pete had more to say, but Patrick's death glare was enough ito cut it off.


	7. Month 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick announce the news on Twitter and it spreads. The baby makes it's first kick

"Pete?"

Silence.

"Pete?"

More silence

"Pete!"

Pete startled awake and rolls over, meeting a wide awake Patrick.

"Yea?" Pete mumbles, followed by a yawn.

"Are you awake?"

"I thought I was the one with insomnia but yea, I am"

"I feel something strange"

"Hm?" Pete rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I feel like the baby's shifting somewhere in me. Like it can't get enough sleep or something"

"He sleeps?" Pete asks.

"Of course, doofus" Patrick says, giggling.

Pete smiles and says "you're adorable". He then shifts down until he's face to face with Patrick's belly.

"Pete, can't you wait till morning?" Patrick grumbled, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Nope" Pete says, rubbing Patrick's stomach.

"Hey buddy, trouble sleeping?" Pete coos, kissing his husband's belly and earning a giggle from the man above.

"When's he gonna kick?" Pete asks. Patrick shrugs and says "the doctor told me last week that he'd start this month"

"Aw man, I really wanna feel my little soccer player"

"I'm sure he'll get that from you" Patrick says.

"You bet. Babe, when do we tell pubic again?" Pete asks, looking up.

Patrick sighs and says "its too early to talk about that right now. Come on up and cuddle me to sleep"

Pete happily obliges and wraps his arms around Patrick, tangling their legs and peppering kisses all over his face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
It all starts with a Twitter post. Pete and Patrick hadn't really been on since the article on the magazine. They'd figure too many questions about it would blow up their wall and boy, were they right. Many questions like 'Who got which girl pregnant?', 'Are you guys adopting a child?', 'Did someone cheat?'. Before answering the questions, the boys clarified that no girl was pregnant, although Pete had answered that question on their way out the hospital after Patrick's first ultrasound. 

And just like that, the news spread quick. After so much begging, Patrick uploaded a picture of his sonogram. Welp, thats all it took for Patrick's newsfeed to explode. There were comments and retweets, but Pete wouldn't let him see the comments. He was afraid they'd say rude things to upset Patrick and right now, he couldn't afford that. Although he tried to hide it, Pete knew Patrick was glad to get it off his chest and for the whole world to know. It wouldn't take long for news reporters and possibly tv show hosts to find out and interview them for national television. Hell, they were just plain excited. 

About a week later, it was on the news one night. Andy and Joe just happen to be at their house and help Pete tease Patrick about it. Pete grabbed the remote and turned it up a bit.

"Moving on, we have just experienced an amazing incident that will surely be 'remembered for centuries'. Fall Out Boy's lead singer, Patrick Stump-Wentz, and husband and bassist, Pete Wentz, have just been blessed to 'work a miracle'. Stump seems to be pregnant with a child, yes, you heard, a child. This started with a simple picture on Twitter of a sonogram that clearly had his name on it. He is our first male to ever become conceived and he will sure 'go down in history'. Scientist are still trying to understand Stump's ability and have already made a few theories as in how only a small portion of men can become pregnant. But please, no hate, just respect to this amazing man"

Patrick blushed at the last comment.

"Wow. That went better than expected" he says.

"I love how they used lyrics" Joe says.

"In no time, you'll be receiving a bunch of calls and messages from your parents and friends, you know that right?" Andy asks.

Pete comes in a few minutes and with his phone in his hands. When the heck did he leave?

"It just got started. I just got off the phone with my sister" he says, plopping down on the couch and lying his head on Patrick's lap, crossing his legs and droping them on the armrest.

Patrick groans.

"Holy smokes. My mother's always complaining about how I never tell her anything either on time or at all. Like the date of the wedding. She kept fussing over how I didn't want her to show up or something. It's bad. I'm gonna give her a call" Patrick makes a move to stand before Pete whines in protest and doesn't let him move an inch.

"Noooo!" He whines, dragging out the 'O' and nuzzling impossibly closer to Patrick's stomach.

"Pete, my mother's going to be pissed if she finds out on her own" Patrick says.

Pete huffs and doesnt move. 

Then, he yelped, while Patrick gasps.

"Hey! You didn't have hit me with your stomach!" Pete protests.

"Pete, I didn't. Oh god, I think that was the baby's first kick!" 

"First what?" Pete asked, struggling to a sitting position. Andy and Joe came closer, wanting to see if it's actually true.

"He kicked, guys!" Patrick exclaimed, grinning.

"Aw I wanna feel" Joe says, placing his hand on his friend's swollen stomach. In the meanwhile, Patrick took Pete's cellphone and called Mrs. Stumph. It was labeled Mother-In-Law on Pete's phone. He pressed 'call' before Pete took it from him and pressed 'end call'.

"Pete!" 

"What? She can wait!"

"It's your fault if she's angry at me" 

"God, you guys act like an old married couple" Andy says.

"Correction: we've only been married for 2 years" Pete says.

Again, the baby kicked, and only Joe (who had his hand on Patrick's stomach) was lucky enough he feel it.

"Holy Crap! He did!" He shouts, earning a nod from Patrick.

"Yea, I know. I can feel it myself" Patrick says, a playfully pained look on his face.

Pete's phone rang, much to Patrick's dismay. Pete, however, answers the phone. He begins to pale a bit and a guilty expression washes over his face before passing the phone to his husband.

"Hello?" He squeaks into the phone.

"Patrick! Is it true?"

Patrick nibbles on his bottom lip before replying "yea"

"Honey! Why didn't you tell me? How did this happen? Is it even possible? You should've-"

"Oof" Patrick groans and rubs his stomach, hoping the baby will stop for a while because it did hurt.

"That's my little soccer player!" Pete exclaims, earning a glare from Patrick and a few laughs from Andy and Joe.

"Patrick? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Patrick groans and says "no, mom. I'm perfectly fine. Don't you worry"

"We're coming over, honey! Me and the Wentz's decided to visit our little boys!-"

"Oh goodness, mom, you really don't have to-"

"Yes, we do. Pete's sister told us Pete seemed a bit stressed"

Patrick scoffed and says "Please. If anyone's stressed, it's probably me"

Pete looked like he was about to protest but Patrick waves him off.

"Then we're coming over, dear! Kevin and Megan are dying to see you!"

Patrick mentally facepalms and sighs. Baby Zach decides to kick again, causing Patrick to groan again.

"Patrick?"

"Don't worry, mom. The baby's kicking. That's all"

"He's kicking? Christ, how far along are you, Patrick?"

"Eh, 6 months. He's due in 2 more months"

"Patrick! You should've let me know. Now here I am, figuring everything out over the news!"

Patrick sighs and says "I'm sorry, mother. I know I should've-

"Oh, it's fine, honey. Just let me know next time, alright? Pete should've called me, too!"

"Yea, you know, with the pressure-"

"I thought he wasn't stressed"

"Well, I lied. He sort of is. A pregnant man isn't completely different from a pregnant woman. It's hard for him, too. Poor Petey is also under a lot of pressure" Patrick says, blowing him a kiss and receiving a wink in return. Andy and Joe gag.

"Alright, dear. I'll see you in a few weeks. Take care, honey. I love you! Send my love to the rest of the boys and the baby"

"Alright, mom. I love you and bye"

Patrick ends the call and turns to Pete.

"Our families are coming over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update. I have a really busy weekend so I might update next week


	8. Month 6 part 2 And A Bit Of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping at Babies R Us and first fight in the middle of the night

"You can't be serious" Pete says, genuinely worried.

"Sadly, yes I am"

"Oh, come on, guys! These are your parents you're talking about!" Joe says.

"Believe me, it's not always great when they visit" Patrick says.

"They make us feel like we're 16 again" Pete says.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Andy asks.

"Definitely" Patrick says.

"Guys, I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, they'll probably just be around until the baby's born. They'll be gone in no time" Joe says.

"I guess you right, Joe. They'll probably be here in like 2 weeks. It's June, right? They'll probably wait till Meg's out of school and then they'll head over here" Patrick says.

"Can't we delay-" Pete starts

"No, we can't. They just want to help and see us, Pete" Patrick says.

"Yea, I guess, but-"

"Pete, shut up. I'm tired"

"Fatigued from the pregnancy?" Andy asks. Patrick nods back.

"Go rest. I'm sure it's good for the baby" Andy says.

"Ugh, gladly" 

Once Patrick's out of sight and they hear the reassuring slam of the door closing, Pete, Joe, and Andy go back to chat about something they're planning.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Oh my god, Patrick!"Pete shrieks, picking a fluffy bunny onesie out of the racks at Babies R Us (Yes, Patrick kept his promise).

"Pete no"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeease"

"Pete" Patrick warns sternly.

Pete huffs and still puts the onesie in their shopping cart when Patrick turns away. He hides it under the crib, though.

"There it is!" Patrick says, grabbing a baby monitor from the shelfs.

"Baby monitor? Y'know, I'm sure my insomnia will keep me plenty awake for that and I'm completely sure the baby's cries can be heard all the way to Alaska" Pete says.

"Pete, don't be ridiculous" Patrick snaps.

"I wasn't" Pete muttered, searching for the Baby on Board sign he's desired. 

"I don't think we have to worry too much about clothes. My mom said she and Dale will help with that" Patrick says, looking through more racks of new born clothes.

"Maybe some little cute fluffy outfits and-" Pete starts.

"No fluffy bunny outfit, Peter" Patrick cuts in.

"Aw, and don't call me Peter. You know I hate it and it's my dad's name" Pete says.

"Sorry. You know I've been so cranky and all-"

"And it's perfectly fine. This is nothing new to me. I've dealt with it for about 12 years"

Patrick smacks his shoulder playfully, muttering "Pete, stop" with a small smile.

"Well, scratch that. The hiatus-"

"Stop. Don't bring that up"

Pete smiles and nods. Eventually, right when they're about to check out, Patrick finds the bunny onesie under the crib and gives in. He admits it was adorable and could definitely see his baby wearing that. 

"You're the best" Pete exclaims, planting a sloppy kiss on his husband's cheek.

Patrick laughs and shakes his head.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You're late again" were the words Pete heard when he slowly and silently closed the door. 

The room was pitch black, of course. It was way past midnight and Pete had a few matters he had to complete for DCD2. The baby's nonstop kicking had awoken Patrick, who had realized his husband still wasn't beside him in bed. He'd gotten up and searched all over the house, calling his name. Pete was in enough trouble now for missing soundcheck, but not showing up when it's past midnight just crossed the line.

"Listen, I can-"

"Explain? Please do"

Pete sighs and says "one of the bands wanted to finish their album tomorrow at exactly 8 in the morning and I had to stay behind to complete a few...stuff"

"You're lying"

Pete's about to protest when Patrick cuts him off again.

"This isn't the first time, Pete, and you might've not noticed, but I can hear the front door open and close every night-"

"It's not every night!" Pete cuts in, his voice getting louder.

"No, but it's constant and you know it!"

"WEll I'M SORRY I GET HOME FROM WORK SO LATE. LAST TIME I CHECKED, I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO SUPPORT OURSELVES"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T CAME HOME LATE, YOU WOULDN'T'VE MISSED SOUNDCHECK!" Patrick yells, scurrying upstairs to the bedroom and slamming the bathroom door closed behind him. 

"AND I TOLD YOU EXACTLY WHY I'D BE LATE BUT APPARENTLY, YOU DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY LESS ATTENTION TO ALL MY FLAWS AND FOCUS ON AT LEAST THE LITTLE PROGRESS I'M MAKING" Pete shouts back, his footsteps getting near.

"ALL THE STRESS YOU PUT ME THROUGH IS ENOUGH TO GIVE ME AN ANXIETY ATTACK. YOU'VE GOT TO STOP WALKING ALL OVER ME LIKE THAT AND PRACTICALLY USING ME!" Pete continues.

And then, Patrick just burst.

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT?! I'M SORRY I'M SO MUCH TO DEAL WITH. MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE. THAT SHOULD BE A GREAT WEIGHT OFF YOUR BACK. MAYBE CONTINUE WITH YOUR CAREER FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LABEL AND MOVE ON. YOU KNOW WHAT?! THE HIATUS NEVER SHOULD'VE ENDED. THE BAND SHOULD'VE NEVER STARTED BETTER YET, I SHOULD'VE NEVER MET OR FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" 

Patrick didn't pay attention to what was coming out of his trembling mouth. All he knew was that he had to take out his anger one way or another.

Hot tears were already running down Patrick's red cheeks. He leaned again the door and slid down until he sat on the cold tiles of their bathroom floors. He was tired of everything piling up on his shoulders. The due date was getting nearer and nearer and his anxiety worse everyday. It was already July, meaning the 7th month, meaning the kid would be born in August, which was too close for Patrick's licking.

"Patrick?" Pete asks, his voice much softer.

"Go away, Pete. I don't want to deal with it right now" Patrick mutters, sniffing.

"Could you let me in? I promise I'll explain and won't ever get back late again"

"You know you will, Pete" Patrick says, though standing up and opening the door. Pete immediately embraced his husband and kissing his head.

"I'm so sorry for all the stuff I said-"

"No, Pete. If anyone has to apologize, it's me. I shouldn't've said those horrible things. I wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of my mouth and it just got so out of control. I didn't mean a thing I said" Patrick's choked out.

"I know. I love you, 'Trick, but let's get some sleep, alright? It's been a long night"

Patrick nods and mutters an 'okay' and an 'I love you, too'.

Pete gets out of his work clothes and lies down next to Patrick, pulling the covers over his bare body and draping his arm over the latter, caressing his stomach.

He just wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending holy crap sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Quick question: is the name Zachary okay or should I change it? If I do, could I get some suggestions?


	9. Month 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-baby moments and the families arrive. Father-in-law and son-in-law conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bad at keeping my word about updating a day after my last but I'm a busy person .-. Forgive me, guys and sorry for any spelling mistakes, dudes

"I'm not sure if he can hear you or not" Patrick says, running his hand through Pete's hair.

They were currently in their bedroom, watching (not really) What To Expect When Your Expecting and Pete had the idea to lay his head on Patrick's belly and talk to their unborn baby.

"Baby is all ears, isn't he?" Pete coos.

"I hope he kicks you" Patrick teases.

"Zach would never kick his...other daddy, would ya?" 

Pete begins to rub Patrick's stomach dropping kisses once in a while.

"He won't if you bring me butter pecan ice cream" Patrick says.

"What's up with you and nuts? If you get what I mean..."

"Pete, stop it. Besides, almonds aren't nuts. They're drupes"

"They're what? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want a full out biography or anything"

"Pete, I want ice cream"

"We've got vanilla"

"But I want butter pecan!"

"You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream" 

"Whatever. And add carrots to it"

"What? You're not gonna compliment my amazing singing abilities? Oh I see how it is" 

"Pete!" Patrick whines.

"And did you actually say carrots?"

"Pete!"

"Alright alright, I'm going"

Pete was almost out the door when he heard...

"And it's 'I scream, you scream', dummy!"

"That's so not a compliment!" Pete calls back before going out and closing the door.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The Wentz and the Stumph's kept their promise and showed up at the Stump-Wentz residence with arms full of Once Upon A Child bags.

"Patrick!" Patricia exclaimed when her son opened the door. 

"Hey...mom" Patrick mutters, opening the door a little wider for both families. 

The bags were left on the couch as they all greeted the two men who they hadn't seen in quite a while. However, the first thing they all focused on just had to be Patrick's swollen stomach.

"My goodness, Patrick. How far along are you again?" Patricia asked

"Uh, 7 months. He's due in a month" Patrick says.

David kept his gaze on Pete, who was avoiding eye contact. This was the guy who impregnated his son and like every proud father, he wasn't too happy about it.

"David, come here and greet your son and grandchild!" Patricia exclaims from where she was on her knees and hugging Patrick's stomach. Don't ask.

David fakes a chuckle and give his son a side hug. 

"Guys, quick question: how did you find out the baby's gender?" Patrick asks.

"The picture, Patrick. It clearly shows whether it's a boy or a girl"

"As soon as we figured it out, we went clothes shopping for the baby" Dale says.

"Oh, well, you know what? I'm gonna go ahead and finish cooking dinner. Pete, show them the guest rooms" Patrick says, making his way to the kitchen.

"With a house like this, I definitely think we'll all get a room each" Kevin says, eyeing the living room.

"Oh, it's really not that huge. And it's a mansion" Pete says, adding the last part quicker.

"Of course, with the whole 'being a rockstar' and stuff" Pete's sister mutters.

"Oh shut up, Hillary" Pete says

And so Pete showed them their rooms. They had about 10 spare rooms that weren't occupied. Of course, Dale and Peter would share a room, as well as David and Patricia.  
Their sons and daughters all rushed to pick their own rooms

"Alright, I'll be downstairs helping Patrick with dinner. You guys settle in while it's ready"

"Alright, just no funny business" Dale teases.

Pete chuckles and calls 'no promises!" as he heads downstairs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"So do you boys have a name in mind?" Patricia asks.

"Patrick chose it, actually. The guys and I just thought it was good and agreed" Pete says, picking at his mashed potatoes.

"Really? Well what is it?" Dale asked.

"Zachary. Zach for short" Patrick answers.

"Huh, Zachary Stump Wentz. It's not bad" David says.

"Eh, I guess. I thought about David first but just sticked to Zachary"

"Aw that's sweet. You were going to name him after your father" Patricia squeals to which David beams.

"Oh-uh-yea, yea I-I was but I'm just sticking with, uh, Zach" Patrick stutters.

Megan sent him a knowing look while Kevin stiffled a laugh.

"So, Andrew, you ready to be an uncle?" Pete asks his brother, to which he shakes his head.

"I'm too young, and to be honest, you're too old to have kids, bro" 

Dale nudged him, to which he muttered an 'it"s true!" Pete swore he saw his brother's lips quirk upward. Hillary, though, let out a laugh.

"I'd like a little more support from my brothers" Pete says.

"Wait, Patrick, isn't it impossible for guys to get pregnant?" Kevin asks, turning to his own brother.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on Patrick. He bit his bottom lip and stood up.

"You know what? I'm really not that hungry right now"

"Wait, 'Trick-"

"No, really. I've got a lot to work on right now. Our album still needs a little editing. I'll see you guys in the morning. Pete, stay here for anything they might need" Patrick says, pushing has chair in and heading upstairs to his room before Pete even had the time to convince him. When he was out of sight, Patricia smacked the back of her son's head.

"What?! I didn't think I'd hurt his feelings or anything!" Kevin exclaims.

"Pete, is he alright?" Dale asks her son, to which he nods.

"Yea, he's just in a really fragile state right now. He'll take anything to heart. He doesn't like questions about anything involving his pregnancy, though. It makes him feel...well..."

"Not quite normal?" Patricia asks softly.

"Yea, something like that"

"How did you figure that out? Did you say something to hurt him?" David retorts.

"David, stop it!" Patricia scowls.

"I-no, it's alright. A few weeks ago, I told him he put through so much stress, it was unbearable. I hurt his feelings and it was just horrible" Pete explains.

"What did he do? If you don't mind me asking" Megan says.

"He said some pretty hurtful things back but I really don't blame him. We just have to take it easy on him. The doc did say his symptoms were going to be a whole lot worser than a pregnant woman" Pete says.

"Good to know, dear. We'll keep that in mind. Specially his brothers" Patricia says.

Once dinner was over, Dale and Patricia offered to do the dishes while everyone went to their own rooms. However, before Pete could go to his own room and join Patrick, David pulled him aside into the living room. David cleared the couch and.moved the shopping bags to a far corner. He took a seat on the couch and pat the space beside him. Pete obliged and took a seat next to his father-in-law.

"Peter, how are you and my son exactly?"

"Fine, sir. We've got our ups and downs but overall, we're pretty fine" Pete answers, slightly nervous.

"You assist him to his needs, am I right?"

"I try my best, sir"

"Stop calling my sir, Pete. It makes me feel old"

Pete chuckles uneasily.

"Yes, s- I mean, uh, David"

"Pete, as long as you keep my son safe and happy, you'll be on good terms with me"

Pete nods obediently.

"And jeez, kid, loosen up! You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown. I'm not going to kill you, you know? As long as I don't have a reason to, that is" David says playfully.

"Um, yea, ok"

"You know, I know how you feel right now. Patrick isn't too different from Patricia when she was pregnant with him, but apparently, Patrick's got it a little harder" David says.

"Yea. His favorite foods are now walnuts and almonds. I constantly have to take a short trip to the grocery store and buy him some. Not to mention the morning sickness. There comes times when I wake up to find him hovering over the toilet" Pete explains.

"I know how you feel, Pete, but believe me when I say it's all worth it. Patrick's strong and he's gonna fight for the kid even if it's impossible to save them both. I'm sure it is, though, and you two just have to have faith"

"But how can I be a good father, David? I mean, I can barely take care of myself and Patrick" Pete sighs heavily.

"Pete, you are one of the greatest people I've ever met and that's saying a lot. I can see you care a whole lot about my son, but when you have your little bundle of joy in your arms staring at you with curious eyes and gripping your finger in his tiny hand, you'll see it's all worth it"

Pete nods understandingly and knows David is being honest with him. He's a man who's experienced Pete's situation three times.

"Now go cheer up your husband, champ" David says, patting Pete's shoulder.

Pete makes a stand and makes his way upstairs before David calls his name.

"Yes, s-David?" Pete asks, a few steps away from his room.

"Patrick wasn't planning on calling the baby after me, right?

"More like one of his favorite musicians, David" Pete answers with a chuckle.


	10. Month 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview and some Peterick moments. Surprise baby shower and Patrick goes into labor.

"And he's due this exact month, you say?" The interviewer asked, earning a small gasp from the audience.

"Yes, he is. I'm still not sure if one of us will make it, though. I try not to think about that as much as I can" Patrick replies.

The crowd let out a soft "aww".

"I wouldn't worry much. Patrick's a strong guy, just like his father" Pete says, patting said guy's knee.

"Guy can move mountains, if you know what I mean" Joe says.

"What was your reaction when you found out you were with child?" 

"Well, Laura, I panicked. I was worried although I barely believed it. I took another test the next day and it was the same result"

"What made you take a test?" Laura asked.

"The symptoms. I realized these were the signs of pregnancy. The constant morning sickness, I mean. I always wake up and feel the urge to vomit everything I ate the night before. It still happens, though there was a short period of time were I had a miscarriage risk and stopped for about 3 weeks. Never in my life had I felt such a relief to throw up again after that"

The audience laughed and so did Laura.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you were so happy to find yourself hovering over a toilet and vomiting" she joked, earning a laugh from the four guys.

"Shockingly, yes, I was glad" Patrick says, grinning.

"Anyway, moving on. How did you tell your bandmates?" Laura asks

"Honestly, they all found out on their own. I didn't really hide the tests in such a great place and Pete ended up coming across them. Andy and Joe read it in a magazine. Pete and I encountered paparazzi and so the article was issued" Patrick says.

"How did both your families react?"

"They weren't disturbed or anything, which I'm personally grateful of. You know, I would've thought I was some kind of freak of nature or some sort. I didn't exactly want them to know but they figured it out also on their own, thanks to Breaking News"

"The television is such a wonderful creation, huh?" Laura jokes.

Patrick laughs and says "it really is"

"You know what? We'd like to see you again when the baby's born. What do ya think, guys?!" Laura asks, turning to the audience

The crowd erupts into cheers and some even shout.

"I'll take that as a yes" 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Patrick, what do you think you're doing?" Pete questions.

Patrick was trying to pick up a huge load of bags all by himself. Pete doesn't think so. He grabs most of the bags from Patrick's grip, leaving him with about two.

"I was only taking these up to the nursery. Everyone left them in the corner" Patrick answers.

"Patrick, you know you're not suppose to carry heavy things. Let me know and I'll do it for you" Pete says.

"Pete, don't be ridiculous. I'm fine and I can do this myself"

"It can hurt the baby, so no"

Patrick rolls his eyes but can't help the smirk on his face. He takes the insignificant weight in his hands and takes them upstairs to the baby's nursery, his husband following. 

Their families had gone shopping yet again, although Patrick insisted the baby didn't need so much clothes, furniture, or anything else for that matter.("What about a knit blanket?" "Mom, no")

After carrying all the bags upstairs, they placed everything where it belongs. Good god, he now had twice the amount of baby clothes and bottles.

After they were done, Pete was halfway to the door before...

"Can you believe it?"

Pete turns back around and doesn't even have to ask what Patrick means.

"Yea, I can" he says, making his way over to Patrick and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. He resting his hands on the latter's stomach.

"But aren't you afraid?" He asked, barely audible.

Pete shrugs and admits "a little"

"We shouldn't be, though. He's gonna make our whole lives a lot better" he continues. 

"Pete, what if one of the two doesn't-"

"Don't you dare finish that question, 'Trick. You and the baby will both be fine. Don't think like that"

Patrick tucks his head under Pete's chin.

"I'm just really scared, you know? He's due this month and I don't think I'm ready to be a dad"

"You are, Patrick, and don't let anything or anyone tell you otherwise"

"But what if I'm not a great dad?"

"That's just nonsense. Patrick, you're gonna be a perfect father. If anything, I'll probably wreck the poor kid and you're gonna hate me for it"

"No, Pete, now that's nonsense. You're not going to wreck the baby. Don't expect us to be the perfect parents we know we're not because we're going to be far from it. No parent is perfect"

"Then you don't have to worry about anything, either"

"I know. I just can't really help it sometimes"

"I understand, but who knows? We might even end up having another. What d'ya think?" Pete asks, wiggling them back and forth.

Patrick giggles and nods.

Baby Zach decided it was the best time to kick then and there.

"I think he wants me to stop" Pete whispers, stopping the motion.

"I agree. I mean, I get nauseous enough, don't you think?" Patrick asks.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Pete and Patrick pulled apart and turned around, coming face to face with Pete's sister.

"No, not at all" Pete says casually.

"Uh, family moment or something?" Hillary asks.

"Yea, you could say that" Patrick says.

"Alrighty then. Pete, mom wants you to come help her unload the bags from the car"

Hillary smiles amusingly and shuts the door on her way out. Pete presses a quick kiss to Patrick's hair and follows his sister, not before warning Patrick to "stay and don't you dare come and help us"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"I hope they don't mind us being late" Patrick says, checking his watch once in a while.

"We just came back from your appointment. I'm sure they'll understand" Pete says.

However, Pete tried to delay their way back home by asking the doctor all sorts of questions, from the exact day Patrick will go into labour to asking if the baby's name was alright. Patrick would glare at him evertime he asked an unnecessary question.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Pete asks.

"I'm not. I just don't like the idea of showing up late at whatever 'extremely important meet up' that's held at Joe's house" Patrick replies.

"Well don't worry cause we're almost there" Pete says.

The ride felt like an eternity. Patrick had called his mom, apologizing for their tardiness, even after his mom said it was completely fine.

"There, see? We're here" Pete says, pulling up to the Trohman's driveway. Once Pete had stopped the car, Patrick bolted out. 

"Woah, easy there, tiger. Baby might not like that"

"Shut up. You're the reason we're late, after all"

"Ouch, hurt me some more, why don't ya?"

Patrick walks up to the door and.rings the doorbell. The door's slowly open and there stood Marie.

"Hey, Marie. Sorry we're late-"

"Patrick, don't worry. You guys come on in" 

Marie ushers them in, not bothering to turn on the light, even though the room was almost pitch black.

"You guys follow me" she says

"Why's it so dark in here?" Pete questions.

"The lights are off" Marie says.

"Yea, I noticed, but why?" he asks.

Marie was trying to lead them to the backdoor in the dark. It wasn't too hard, they just some occasional knocking into some furniture. The glass sliding doors provided the only light in the room. 

"Where are we going?" Patrick asks.

"Outside" 

She slides the door opened and you can already hear music, including some small chatter.

"What's going on?" Pete says.

"Wait and see"

A few more steps and a right turns and there they stood in front of a small party with decorations everywhere, decorations of bottles, rattles, pacifiers, and baby diapers. A huge banner read 'Baby Shower' above a table that held presents and the cake.

"The guys are here" Marie shouts, pushing them a little closer.

"Thought you'd never make it!" Joe says.

"Hey, I tried to make us as late as possible" Pete says.

"Wait, this was a setup?" Patrick asks.

"Your surprise!" Pete exclaims.

"You knew?"

"Sure did"

"He's the one who planned it!" Megan shouts.

"You're such a traitor!" Pete exclaims playfully.

"Anything for you, BIL"

"BIL?" Patrick questions.

"Abbreviation for brother in law" Pete says.

"Let's get this party started!" Andrew shouts.

"If there's any sort of alcohol, I swear I'll dump it in Joe's backyard waterfall" Patrick warns playfully.(though he means it)

"No liquor here. Thanks to Andy" Joe says.

"Ok, so can we now get the party started?" Pete asks.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Patrick shifted to a sitting position. The clock read 3:15 am and the room was still dark. He tried to control his breathing as best as he could, panting restlessly. He shook Pete awake, hissing his name.

" 'Trick, lemme sleep" he murmured.

"Pete, wake up! I think it's time"

"Yea, time for sweet, precious sleep"

"No, Pete, you don't understand. The baby's coming"

Pete startled awake in no time and shot out of bed, muttering "crap crap crap crap crap". He ran out to wake up their parents and was back in their bedroom, sliding on the closest pair of jeans he could find. He helped Patrick out of bed, wrapping an arm around his wait and throwing his arm over his neck. Patrick groaned as he felt a wave a pain wash over him.

"Shit, was that a contraction?" Pete asked.

"Yes, now can we please just get to the hospital and get this baby out of me?!"

"Ok, yea yea"

Thankfully, Peter had pulled up the car and helped Patrick into the backseat.

"We'll go in separate cars. Patricia's coming with you. I'm taking the truck with everyone else, alright?"

Pete nods and gets in his car, starting up the engine. Patricia, instead of sitting in the passenger seat, sat in the back, cradling her son's head on her lap.

"Let's go" she says, wiping sweat off Patrick's forehead as he wails.

Pete nods and practically speeds out, the other car following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Sorry. Wrote this at like 1 am


	11. Welcome To The World, Baby Zach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes there might be. I really wanted to post so I just kinda rushed to check for grammar and stuff. The next chapter will probably be my last so thanks to you who stuck around. Specially Nugget and Grace who always commented like I love you girls :3

They'd made it to the hospital, which felt like an eternity but they were there and that's all that mattered. They'd taken Patrick in one of their stretchers while Pete and the rest of the family had to stay in the waiting room. However, Pete wasn't going to wait out there while Patrick was giving birth. So you know what happens: Pete was sent to a dressing room, a nursing scrub suit in his hands. A few people stared in shock and wonder at the door Patrick went into. That was the man who was the first to ever become impregnated.

A few minutes later, Joe, Marie (Ruby in her arms), and Andy, both still in their night clothes, ran in through the doors, receiving a bit of attention from a few people in the room. Pete had given them a call from the hospital room. Seriously, it's kind of genuine when they run in and don't even take the time to change into something more appropriate. That immediately tells you they care for the safety of their friends.

"Where's Patrick?" Andy asks.

"And Pete?" Joe follows.

Joe's a little more out of breath, since Andy was used to working out.

"Patrick's already in the delivery room. Pete's with him after putting up an argument with a nurse" Dale says.

"That's Pete for ya" Joe says, though it doesn't seems as funny, considering the situation they're in right now.

"Tell me about it. Patrick's contractions are becoming more constant" Peter says.

"So constant you can literally hear them loud and clear" Megan says, massaging her temples.

"Whatever it may be, I just hope he's alright" Patricia says.

"Patrick's strong, Mrs. Stumph. I wouldn't worry so much" Andy assures.

Just then, the doctor went up to them.

"Are you Mr. Stump's family?"

"I'm his mother. Is my son alright?" Patricia asks, standing up.

"He's going through a lot of pain, which is expected, but I'm here to inform you that there's a 40 % chance the birth will be successful. It's already too late to back out but just for future experiences, the Mpreg, shorter for male pregnancy, is an incredibly huge risk a man takes. All of our information in the subject has came from Mr. Stump. Our main point here is that there's a less than a half chance your son will survive"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"I hate you so much!" Patrick yells, gripping tighter on Pete's hand.

Pete yelped as his hand was squeezed incredibly tight.

"Sorry?" He squeaked.

"I'm never sleeping with you again!"

"Wait, no no, don't go that far"

"Pete!"

"I'm sorry, but it's all worth it! Your dad even says so"

"I know. It just hurts!"

"I know, babe, but the doc's almost here. Don't worry"

"How can I not?!"

"How's everything, Mr. Stump?" The doctor asked, finally entering the room.

"Where's doctor Adam?!"

"He's not certified. Now, is everything alright?" 

"Get this kid out of me and then we'll talk" Patrick exclaims.

"And he prefers the term 'Wentz'"

"Pete, shut up"

"Yes, sir"

"Patrick, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" The doctor asked, as if Patrick wasn't going throw a shit load of pain and Pete wasn't having a nervous breakdown.

"A goddamn 50!"

"I guess I'll have to work with that. Doctor Adam did tell you your pain level would be a bit higher than a woman's, right?"

"You sound a little too calm, doctor!" Patrick yells, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Maybe the fact that I deal with woman in labor most of the time"

"I'm not a woman!"

"But you're in labor"

"Can you please just help him push out the baby?!" Pete exclaims, hissing as his hand was squeezed again.

The doctor sighed and nods before existing the room.

"What the hell?!" Patrick yells.

"I hope he gets back soon" Pete mutters before letting out a wail.

"Ow! Jeez, not to tight!"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to deal with your ass right now!"

Pete fell silent and began to rub circles on the back of Patrick's hands. Thankfully, the doctor came back with a few rags and surgical equipment. Two nurses followed with medications and what looked like blankets.

"Alright, Mr. Stump, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Anal delivery is going to be a difficult thing to do and most importantly, painful. Every delivery is painful, yes, but you're our first male-" 

"Can you please just get on with it?!'

"You can either have your baby surgically delivered or anal. Your decision"

" 'Trick, what do you think?" Pete asks.

For a moment, the pain from the contractions seemed to vanish as he thought of it. Surely the surgery would hurt much less then pushing the baby out, since they use anesthesia to put you out. His mother had told him a few nights ago that although pushing a baby out was a difficult thing to do, she'd felt proud to push him out instead of a surgery. She felt the pride of becoming a mother rather then the surgery she got when Kevin was born. She still felt joy to have Kevin, but it wasn't as fulfilling.

"I'm gonna push this baby out of me" he declared.

The doctor seemed a bit fazed by Patrick's decision to nods. Pete actually had the strength to squeeze Patrick's hand. (Not as hard as Patrick's grip, though)

The doctor some type of cold substance...down there.

"Alright, Mr. Stumph. Push!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Why are you even recording? Andy asks.

Joe had taken out his phone and was recording everything and everyone in the waiting room. Marie had fallen asleep on his shoulder while he was bouncing Ruby on his knee. Leave it to Joe to multitask.

"I told you, fans would want proof and so would the media" he says, turning to Andy and recording his friend. Andy shoved the phone away from his face, earning a grunt from Joe.

"You're no fun. And don't try to knock my phone out of my hands, dude!"

"Then get it out-"

A loud wail interrupted him, causing Marie to bolt awake and everybody to stop what they were doing as they stared at the room Patrick was placed in.

"Oh god, it's happening!" Dale exclaimed.

"Oh crap, my head's killing me" Megan says, running her temples with the heel of her hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Push!" 

"I am pushing!" Patrick yelled.

"Come on, Pattycakes, you can do this!" Pete encouraged.

"I'd like to see you try-ah!"

"Almost there, Patrick!" Pete exclaimed.

"How do you know?!"

"I don't, but you will be so push!"

Patrick sucked in a breath and pushed with all his might.

"Now you're almost there, Mr. Stump!" The doctor shouted.

"It's Wentz!" Pete argued.

Patrick let go of his hand and punched Pete's abdomen.

"Ow alright I'll stop!"

Patrick wailed and kept pushing.

"Oh my goodness!" He heard a nurse exclaim.

"Almost there!" The doctor shouted excitedly.

Patrick cries out as he feels the expansion, almost as if it was break him (which it felt like).

"A little more and you'll make history!" Pete exclaims.

Patrick gritted his teeth, breathing heavily through his nostrils. This is it. He was going to make this the last push. This one was going to take up all the energy he had left in his body.

He pushed so hard, a yell escaped his lips. Finally, he felt empty and the pain eased. The high pitched cry that pierced the air and Pete's joyful laugh were music to his ears.

"Oh my goodness!" A nurse exclaimed, beaming.

"Patrick, you did it!" Pete plants a sloppy kiss on his sweaty face. Patrick gave a breathy laugh in return. 

The doctor wrapped the baby in one of the towels, exchanged a few whispers with Pete, and left the room wordlessly, the nurses trailing behind.

"Pete, where's he going with my baby?" Patrick questions, a wave of panic crashing over him.

"Don't worry, babe. He's coming right back"

"Pete, I want my baby"

"I know, 'Trick, and you will have him. Our baby. Our son"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"And there you have it, peeps! Patrick is yelling in pain so he is having a baby" Joe says to the camera. He turns it over to Andy.

"Anything you might wanna add?" Joe asks. Andy shoots him a glare and turns away.

"Fine" Joe retorts, turning the camera back in himself.

"Since Andy wants to be a meanie" he continues and checks himself out.

Suddenly, the door to Patrick's room opens and the doctor came rushing out, a baby in his arms.

Joe turned to look at the family. They all had the same expression on their face: awestruck. But apparently, everyone in the room also were shocked. Without a warning, Joe stood up, Ruby in hands, and followed the doctor. Everyone (even the nurses at the counters) stood up and followed the doctor wherever he was heading. The two nurses behind the doctor tried to stop them, but two again, like, 20 was not going to work. And it didn't until the doctor disappeared into another room.

"That's my friend's son and his family is right over here!" Joe shouted

"Joe, they're going to check the baby. Calm down!" Marie says, pulling him.back.

"Mr. Stump is all cleaned up and the doctor allows visitors" a nurse says.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Yea, sounds good, huh?" Pete asked softly, fiddling with Patrick's fingers clasped in his, their wedding rings clicking softly.

"Zachary Lewis Stump-Wentz. I have to admit it does sound good" Patrick says, tiredly.

"I still wouldn't mind Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz IIII"

"Face it, Pete. We aren't gonna name our boy after you. It's bad enough we gave him your middle name" Patrick says jokingly.

"You're cruel" 

Just then, the door opened and Patricia was the first to embrace her son. The rest of the family piled in.

"Oh, Patrick. How'd it go?"

"Great. Painful, but great" he responds.

"The pushing was the worst part" Pete adds in.

"That and the waiting" Patrick corrects.

"So you didn't get surgery?" Patricia asks, grinning.

Patrick shook his head and says "No. I thought about what you told me the other night and I wanted to experience it. Your right, mom. It does feel pretty great"

Patricia smiled fondly.

"I'm so glad that 40% worked"

"What?" Patrick asks, a bit lost.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Joe says.

A nurse knocks and opens the door, peeking inside. (why knock if you're opening the.door.anyway?). 

"Patrick Stump?"

"Right here" he answers.

The nurse throws the door open and pulls in a bassinet. 

"Here you go, guys. Also, I recommend staying in the room until the paparazzi outside are gone. They already got a few pictures even after I told them to stop flashing their cameras"

"Don't worst about them. They're stubborn and annoying" Pete says.

The nurse laughs and congratulated them before exiting. Patricia picks up the baby and hands him over to Patrick. Tears of joy were already threatening to fall as he cradled the little bundle of joy. Pete immediately hovered over both of them.

"Aw, 'Trick, he's beautiful" Pete says, barely above a whisper.

Patrick nods and sniffs, caressing the baby's little face.

"Welcome to the world, baby Zach"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've made this fic Trohurley too but I'm a sucker for Marie and this is probably one of my longest chapters. Also, I should've made more time with the baby but I'm lazy as frick


	12. Start Of A New Beginning (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was only the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I truly enjoyed writing this.

A high pitched cry coming from the baby monitor was enough to startle Pete awake. He groaned and tried to fall back asleep, hoping the baby had the exact thing in mind.

But no.

Zach was starting to get fussier every minute so he did the only thing he could think of, other than cutting off the monitor.(Cut him some slack! He doesn't like to be woken from his rarely goodnight sleep)

"Patrick, the baby's crying" he whispered, nudging his shoulder.

Patrick swatted his hand away and muttered "your turn"

Pete grumbled something incoherent and nudged him again.

"Pete, I already fed him a few hours ago. He might be hungry again so go" Patrick snapped.

"I suck at making bottles and you know it" Pete hissed.

"I taught you the other day" Patrick grumbles sleepily.

"I forgot"

"That's bull"

"No, it's true"

Patrick didn't budge. Instead, he tried pushing Pete out of bed with his feet. Pete finally gave up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed.

"You owe me one" Pete mutters.

Patrick snorts and mutters a small "whatever"

Pete slowly stands and stretches, letting out a loud yawn. Zach starts to wail loudly. 

Thankfully, their parents were gone, so the baby's crying wouldn't bother anyone.

"Hey, Zach" Pete coos, entering the nursery. 

He heads over to the crib and leans over the rail. Zach was definitely wide awake, his blue eyes staring directly at his father. In the meanwhile, Pete gives him his pacifier. He walks over to the shelf and brings out a bottle and the baby formula. He fills up the bottle with nursery water, then adds a half of scoop of the formula. He goes downstairs and into the kitchen to warm up the water in the microwave. Once it's down, he squirt a bit on the back of his hand to make sure it's not too hot to drink. He makes his way back upstairs, only to find Patrick in the nursery with the baby in his arms. 

"Let me see the bottle" he says, handing Pete Zach and taking the bottle. He does the same thing Pete did to check the temperature and licks it. 

"It needs more formula. It's too light"

"Told you so" 

"Guess I'll teach you again. How many scoops did you add?" Patrick asks.

"Half of scoop" Pete responds.

"Pete, you add 1 and a half for 3 ounces of water" Patrick says.

He adds the necessary scoop and takes Zach back, shaking the bottle in his free hand. After it's properly shook, he feeds it to him, humming softly under his breath. Pete felt the same feeling of adoration he felt when he first met Patrick. 

"What?" Patrick asks softly, when he caught Pete staring.

"I'm so in love with you, Patrick Stump-Wentz" 

Patrick let's out a light laugh and glances down at Zach, who's now asleep. 

"I know. I love you, too. I love both of you so much" he says. 

Without a warning, Pete left the room and came back a few seconds later with his phone in his hands. He took a picture of his little family, smiling widely. Although Patrick wasn't much of a picture person, he smiled either way. Pete posted it on Twitter with the caption 'Late night or early morning with the two boys I love the most <3'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"I'd have to say he's pretty close to Andy. Very rarely do you not see Zach spending time with Uncle Andy" Patrick answers. 

They actually came back to the show, as they'd assured when Patrick was still pregnant.

"What can I say? Kids love me" Andy says with a grin. 

"Ruby was scarred of all your tattoos when she first saw you. Specially that snake thing on your neck" Joe says, poking the tattoo and earning a playful shove.

"No one can resist Andrew Hurley" Pete jokes.

"So what's your favorite cartoon or movie, Zach?" Laura asked.

3-year old Zach fiddled with his Bumblebee and Optimus Prime action figures. Without taking his eye off the toys, he mumbles "Trasfomers"

"You like Transformers? Who's that on your shirt?"

"Opimus Prime!" Zach holds up said action figure with a lottery winning grin. 

Laura and the rest of the band laughs at his innocence. 

"Believe me, he's been asking for nothing but toys" Pete says.

Patrick runs a hand through Zach's brown hair, which he inherited from Pete's natural hair color.

"We let him watch the old school version. The modern contains a few vulgar words so we let him watch the original cartoon version" Patrick answers.

"Keeping it safe Stump style" Joe jokes.

"We're just so glad it the whole process was successful, Patrick" Laura says.

"Yea. Sorry we didn't visit earlier" he says back, received a dismissing wave in return

"Completely fine. We would've loved to hear from Zach when he's old enough to speak"

"Daddy, can we go home? Zach asks, tugging on Patrick's sleeve.

"Aw, don't you want your Transformers toy before you leave?" Laura asks, 

Zach perks up at the mention of his favorite cartoon, the little golden flakes sparkling in his bright blue eyes. Yes, inherited by both fathers.(they still hadn't figured out if it's some kind of mutation or something but it looks pretty so they don't mind much)

Zach nods frantically, earning a laugh from the crowd and the five people near him.

A man from backstage sneaked up on him and handed him a box about the same size as the little boy. Zach happily snatched it and observed his gift.

"What do we say, champ?" Pete questions.

"Thank you" Zach replies, already starting to open the box.

"Zach, hold on till we get home, sweetheart" Patrick tells him, smiling at his son's excitement.

Zach frowns but obeys.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"No, I don' wanna wake up" Zach grumbled, rolling over.

"It's your first day in pre k, though. You're going to have so much fun!" Pete persuades.

"No!"

Pete sighs and leans in a little closer.

"Zach, I don't want daddy to come wake you up or he might give you a pow pow when you don't get up and we don't want that, do we?" He whispers.

Zach rolls back over until he's facing his Papa. 

"I'm sleepy, Papa" he mutters.

Pete chuckles and removes a strand of brown hair behind his son's ear.

"I know. I am too, but you're gonna have fun at school. Papa isn't going to at work"

Zach giggles and groans, keeping the small smile on his face. He throws the blankets off himself.

"And guess what? Daddy's making your favorite for breakfast. How's that?" Pete asks, rubbing his son's bedhead (which defiantly reminded Pete of his husband)

"Blueberries pancakes?" Zach asks enthusiastically.

Pete chuckles at his grammar and says"Blueberry pancakes, sports. Now get up or I'll finish 'em all" 

Zach practically jumps out of bed. After, Pete helps him into the clothes Patrick chose out for him the night before and then puts on his socks and sneakers. Zach heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Your backpack's downstairs, alright sports?" Pete calls at the doorway.

He heard the reassuring 'okay' before walking out.

"Is he up yet?" Patrick asks from the stove when he spots Pete coming downstairs.

"Yep. Jumped out of bed as soon as he knew what's for breakfast"

"He's got your eating habits. Gotta cook more than enough food to feed an elephant"

"We're your little elephants" Pete assures, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist from behind. Patrick leans into his touch, flipping another pancake.

"Papa, I'm ready!" They hear Zach call.

"Wow! That was fast" Pete tells him, dislatching himself from the blond man.

Zach giggles and says "I was only brushing my teeth"

"Morning, sweetheart" Patrick greets, turning to him.

"Good morning, daddy" Zach answers, giving him a hug.

"Go sit down and your plate will be right up"

Zach nods obediently.

"Papa, can you put on music?" He asks

"He's practically your splitting image" Patrick says, grinning. He places two pancakes on his son's favorite plate and places it in front of him, along with a cup of milk and squirts syrup on his pancakes.

Pete plugs up the radio, snorting when 'Bad Blood' was playing.

"Someone ran out of boyfriends to sing about" he retorts

"Pete, that's so mean of you" Patrick says, laughing himself.

"Zach, don't ever be like your Papa" Patrick says, handing Pete his plate and cup and setting down his own between both boys.

"In what?" Zach asks.

"In anything"

Pete playfully punches Patrick's shoulder, then planting a kiss to his cheek.

"Yea. Imitate daddy and you'll succeed in life" Pete says, not so jokingly.

After breakfast, Pete cleans up the dishes and places them in the sink.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready while you're gone" Pete says, pecking Patrick's lips and muttering something along the lines "mmm syrup"

Patrick slaps his ass on the way past them. He helps Zach with his backpack and leads them out, closing the door behind him. He opens the backdoor to Pete's car, letting Zach in before slamming it shut.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Patrick asks, watching him from the rearview mirror.

Zach nods excitedly and shouts "Daddy, the radio!"

"Holy smokes, you're just like your Papa" Patrick says, turning up the volume.

Zach gasps when he knows what's playing

"Daddy, it's our song!"

Patrick laughs and nods. Uma Thurman, one of their new songs from the latest album, was playing, having only just started.

They sung along to It on their way to school, along with a few other songs.

It was only then when they got to school that Zach didn't seem too enthusiastic anymore. Patrick took notice when he didn't hear footsteps behind him and turning around. Zach stood in the same spot, frowning at the building.

"Hey, what's wrong, Zach?" His dad asks, walking back and kneeling right in front of him.

"Will you stay with me?" Zach asks in a small voice.

Patrick smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"I can't, sports. Sorry but you're on your own until Papa comes pick you up" Patrick says sympathetically.

Zach sighs but nods understandingly, forcing a smile.

"Ok. Daddy. I'll try"

Patrick smiles back and kisses his forehead.

"That's the spirit, champ. I promise we'll go somewhere fun after school"

"With Uncle Joe and Uncle Andy?"

"With Uncle Joe and Uncle Andy" Patrick says back, nodding.

Patrick stands up and takes his son's hand, entering the building. Zach seemed a bit calmer but still wasn't too happy about it.

"Hello!" A woman greets at the doorway.

Zach hides behind his dad's legs, waving shyly.

"Nice to meet you" the woman says, offering her hand to Patrick, which he shakes.

"Could you tell me your name? Mine's Ms. Nancy" The woman--Ms. Nancy--says cheerfully down to Zach. 

He stays silent for a while before whispering his name.

Ms. Nancy glances at her clipboard before turning back to him and smiling widely.

"Zachary Lewis Stump-Wentz?"

Zach flinches at the use of his full name but nods.

"Looks like I'm your teacher this year. Are you excited?" Ms Nancy asks.

Zach shook his head, causing Ms. Nancy to frown.

"Why not?"

"I'm sure he's just nervous" Patrick says.

"Ah, well it's nothing to be worried about. It's going to be so much fun!" Ms. Nancy says.

"Alright, well I'll get going. Zach, can you let go of daddy's leg, please?"

Zach shook his head in response.

"Remember what I promised you after school?"

Zach nods and let's go, letting his new teacher usher him in after a goodbye kiss to his cheek.

"Zach!" He calls before leaving.

Said boy turns around without letting go of his teacher's hand, who's watching over her shoulder.

"I love you" Patrick says with a small smile.

Zach returns the smile and says it back.

Patrick couldn't believe how fast his son was growing. He took a last glance before heading out of the building.

He knew it was only the start of a new beginning.


End file.
